


The Dragon King and his Wildling Queen.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost is the Kingsguard, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Smut, Targaryen Babies, Vaginal Sex, Val is the Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: A Jon/Val one-shot. Post-Canon. Jon is the kIng of Westeros and Val is his Queen.





	The Dragon King and his Wildling Queen.

 

 

The last remnants of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, the copper hues giving way to a dusty purple scattered with the occasional glitter of a faraway star. The distant skyline stood silhouetted against a velvety sky, the golden dusk enveloped by the twilight sky as the city of King's Landing came into his view and it looked beautiful from a distance at this time but instantly showed it's true face when a strong breeze struck his face, which carried the stinks of the massive city.

Jon had never liked this city. It's hot, humid and the smell, the smell was the worst thing. It was much worse when Jon took the throne three years ago but after years of hard work and careful planning, the city was expanded beyond its previous limitations and the foulness of the city was considerably reduced but the stink was still there.

He even thought of moving the capital to Winterfell but Arya, his ever faithful sister, rightfully pointed out that if he made Winterfell as his capital, it would stink same as King's Landing in a few years. So, Jon naturally backed out, didn't want his childhood home to suffer a shitty fate.

As they docked at the harbor, he noticed two white shadows standing at the docks to greet him. It was the Kings guards, Ser Barristan and Jon's oldest friend Grenn.  
  
"Your Grace," they both greeted him as he climbed down from his ship and stopped them before they could take a knee in respect.  
  
Jon looked at the old knight who was also the Lord commander of the King's guard, "How the things are here, Ser Barristan?"  
  
"Peaceful, your grace." the old man replied. "The entire city rejoiced when the news of your success reached them."  
  
Jon nodded and patted his old friend Grenn on his shoulders before marching towards the red keep, towards his family.  
  
"I see you have recovered the sword," Grenn asked when they reached halfway mark. Jon smiled and ran his fingers over the hilt of the sword hanging from his hip. It was the Blackfyre, the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of House Targaryen. After Aegon Blackfyre was defeated in the battle of King's landing, few of his mercenaries fled from the slaughter and they took Blackfyre with them. The search, for them, was initialized, and a bounty was announced for the information but somehow they managed to evade for the last three years.  
  
Three moons ago, the crown received the news from lady Shireen Baratheon that the last of the Blackfyres were hiding in the Stormlands. He sailed immediately, taking two hundred men with him and then regrouped with another five hundred of Lady Baratheon's men from Storm's End. It took them ten days, but they eventually found the hideout and killed the last remnants of once great mercenary company. He recovered the sword and now here he was, a bright smile plastered on his face as he caught the glimpse of his family. His only daughter, Rhaella squeaked at seeing her father and sprinted towards him with Ghost shadowing her as an obedient King's guard. Rhaella was the mixture of both Jon and Val. She got the dark brown hair from her father and blue-greyish eyes from her mother.  
  
Jon gathered Rhaella in his arms and lifted her off the ground. She peppered his faces with kisses, and he did hers in return. Ghost too joined and licked his nose with his wet tongue. Jon carried her to the gates of the Red Keep where his wife was standing with a beautiful smile on her face. Val looked beautiful atop the stairs just like she always did. A white wierwood crown on her head, decorated with some rubies. Jon still remembers the day when he stole her or she stole him, he wasn't sure. It was after he had woken up from his death. They were traveling towards Winterfell to regroup with King Stannis' army. He was feeling dark and Val was his beacon. It was she who showed him that life is worth living for.

Stannis was killed at the battle and the Red woman decided to burn Shireen to bring Stannis back but Jon didn't allow it. He killed the red priestess with his own sword and protected Shirren from then on.

It was only then Robb's will resurfaced and the Northern lords declared Jon as their King in the North over his true-born siblings. Never in his life, he imagined that he'd be a Targaryen, but that's what happened when Howland Reed came to Winterfell, with him came the secret of his parentage.

Since then Jon and Val never looked back. So much shit had happened and they stuck together as promised. They defeated the White Walkers with the help of the dragons. They defeated the Lannisters, the pretender Aegon Blacfyre and Euron Greyjoy consequently and the people of Westeros bent their knee to him and his wife. He took the Iron Throne, not because he wanted it but it was his duty. His father, his real father, not the man who seed he came from taught Jon to never back down from his duty.

Jon went standing before his wife who was carrying his infant son on her hip. They yet to name their son as it was a tradition among free folks not to name the children till they reach two namedays. He took his son in his arms before kissing his gorgeous wife. Even after two pregnancies, Val looked the same as the first time he saw her inside Mance's tent.  
  
The reunion was a tense affair. It seemed like his wife was hungry for him. It's been almost nine moons since he had laid with her. She was seven moons pregnant at that time. The labor and his travel to Stormlands extended their dry period much to his disappointment but he's going to catch up tonight and the constant thought made him hard. His cock stirred every time she ran her fingers up his thighs under the dinner table. Somehow he managed to compose himself and played with his children for an hour after the dinner, put both of them to sleep before marching towards his bedchamber with a single intention.

As soon as he entered, his cock came to full attention inside his breeches at the sight that greeted him. The sight that he missed for the last three mons. His wife lying on the bed, looking seductively. Her body was covered with transparent myrish lace robe, that gave him the full view of her naked figure. Her honey blonde hair was let loose, and it was the thing that always turned him on.

He closed the door and walked towards the bed, like a wolf stalking for its prey. But Val didn't even give him the opportunity to climb on to the bed. She pounced on him eagerly ravishing his face and body with kisses. "I missed you," she whispered running her tongue along his neck and sucking them.

Jon wanted to say the same but didn't as Val's mouth claimed his with hunger. She knotted her fists in his tunic, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled his wife's narrow waist, gathering her against him. With one quick motion, Jon lifted his wife and carried her to their bed on his shoulders. She shrieked when he dropped her on the bed. With a smirk, Jon removed his tunic quickly and joined her on the bed. His weight pressing her to the mattress.

H er grabbed Val's face and kissed her harder, driving his tongue into her mouth and relished the feel when she sucked his tongue. He groaned when he felt her hands traveling lower and squeezing his hard member over his breeches. "My beautiful wife,” he murmured, sliding his hand beneath her nightgown to tear it completely from her perfect body, then cupping the heavy weight of a bare breast, rubbing the nipple to hardness and beyond until the pain made her cry out with need. Her nipples were pointing straight out, erect and hard. He gently squeezed one, then the other and when he did, Val moaned again. He lowered his head to her right breast and took it in his mouth. As he sucked it into his mouth, she put her hands on his head. He stopped what he was doing, stood upright and removed her hands from where they were.  
  
"I need you inside me," she commanded as he looked up. "Now!".  
  
Jon felt the surge of Val's hunger as if it was his own. His erection throbbed against her as she shifted, cupping its hard length in the burning triangle between her thighs.  
  
Unable to restrain himself, he shoved his hand between her legs to find her slick and hot and ready for him. While his mouth continued to taste every inch of her face, her mouth, her neck, he lowered his own tunic lower to his knee and stroked his hard shaft against the naked skin of her belly.  
  
He lowered himself between her legs, which were opening to wrap around his waist. He rubbed his erection up and down her slit, wetting himself with her juices.  
  
Val's eyes seemed to clear with the sudden realization of what was about to happen, and she nodded the confirmation. That's all Jon need as he growled and buried his entire hard length inside her with a single powerful thrust, swallowing her scream.  
  
"Oh...Gods...feels...so...good...don't...stop...please,“ she screamed in pleasure. He groaned with her sounds and at the feel of her. She was wet, so wet and so hot he thought she'd burn his flesh. Her tight walls gripped him, squeezing as he forced his way deeper yet. Her cries turned to moans of need, and he felt her begin to ripple around him as the first orgasm took her, arching her back, pulsing along his cock, hard within her. Wave after wave followed as she screamed into his mouth until the spasms faded into shudders.  
  
Her eyes opened, blurry with desire, until a fire lit and they burned with a passion that equaled his own. Long legs wrapped more tightly around his waist, pulling him against her, holding him captive. The bed beneath them quaked with the force of his pounding, and still, she demanded more, her teeth biting his shoulder, sending tremors of incredible ecstasy shuddering through his body, tightening his cock to an unbearable hardness as her warm tongue licked and sucked his every available skin. He flipped her around and entered her from behind into her dripping cunt. Faster and harder he plunged. Val's breasts were swinging wildly about. She planted her face into the bedding again and bit hard into the coverings. They were both grunting like wild animals now. He reached up and grabbed her breasts roughly with his hands as he continued to sexually pummel her into submission literally.  
  
He felt his own release building and lifted her higher, ramming himself into her until she climbed to a second climax, her sheath caressing him, seducing him, surrounding him with a volcanic heat until he roared in orgasm and filled her with a wet heat of his own.  
  
“I missed you too, my queen,“ he breathed into her ear and collapsed beside her.

 

After making love all night, they fell into their sleep and Jon dreamed. He dreamt of holding a small girl with his wife's honey-colored hair and indigo eyes. He went on to call her Lyanna but his wife hit him on his shoulder before he pronounced the name.

And his dream came true nine moons later when Val birthed their third child but Jon was wise enough not to name her child knowing very well what his beloved wife would do if the babe was named before her second nameday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.:)
> 
> And Merry X-mas.


End file.
